Secret of the Castle Revamped
by Phantom of The Bandroom
Summary: Just a major modification of the sequel. In other words, it won't hopefully suck as bad as the actual movie. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, I know, you don't care about my opinion, you're just going to skip through this, blah, blah, blah, but for those of you who were wondering, I'm going to explain why I'm revamping the sequel to The Swan Princess.**

**First, I love The Swan Princess, obviously. Second, I was dreadfully disappointed with the sequel. Honestly, it could have been MUCH better if I had written it, but alas, no one asked my opinion. So, I'm writing my own sequel. The general story line will remain the same, and you my notice that I'll be alluding to the actual movie quite a few times. My main problems were **

**1) How absolutely retarded everyone in the movie became. Seriously, one year, and everyone's brain goes to mush? Come on. **

**2) How much of a whiny little idiot Odette was. Really! OMG, I would have left her too if she'd been like that! "You'll have to kill me" verses *sad face as Derek walks away* really wore on my nerves**

**And 3) How much of a complete jerk Derek was. Honestly, any normal person would be scared to death of losing their significant other after everything that happened in the first movie! Derek did not do a complete 180 in the course of one year, people! No chance!**

**I'm basically trimming the fat and adding some muscle, if you'll forgive the stupid metaphor. I'll probably be redoing the third movie too, but we'll see.**

**Also, this is not going to be as silly – although I can't say the humor in the second movie was the result of comedic talent on the part of the actors (considering all but two of them ditched the trilogy [ Way to go Liz!] after the first movie) or writers. So, it's not going to be M rated swearing, violence, etc, but it's not going to be for little kids, either. Anyway, I'm shutting up now (in case you were wondering). Enjoy the story Read and Review, yadda, yadda, yadda, all that jazz.**

_**~The Phantom**_

"Trust me, Odette," Derek cooed as he guided her down the hall, holding his hands over her eyes. He was quite enjoying himself. He felt a little smug, feeling like this was the best idea he'd ever had. And it was. He was about to make the love of his life extremely happy. What wasn't good about that? He continued to guide her by the shoulders toward the end of the corridor, where a door was waiting for them.

"I would if I knew where we were going," she replied, trying to feign irritation. However, Derek could hear the smile in her voice and he knew she was more curious than anything. He knew she was interested to find out what was going on, and nothing could convince him otherwise. He knew his plan was going to work, now that he piqued her interest. He continued to lead her in the right direction until he had to step in front of her to open the door. Thinking ahead, he had packed a handkerchief in his vest, and he took it out.

"What are you doing?" Odette demanded, not totally un-amused, as he tied the cloth gently around her head, careful not to get it tangled up in her long blonde hair. He tugged on the ends until the cloth was fitted over her eyes. He moved around in front of her and waved his hand in her face to see if she would respond, making sure she could not see through the blindfold.

"Nothing," he replied innocently. "Don't peek," he added as he turned to open the door. Odette could see the light increase through her blindfold, and she could feel the warm late afternoon sun on her face. But where was he taking her? Outside, that was a given. But what was out there that she had not seen before? Why would she have to be blindfolded to a place where she had spent more of her time in the last year. Subconsciously, her mind backed away from the subject, and it switched tracks back to the surprise. What was Derek up to?

Of course, she had expected Derek to surprise her with something, as it was their first anniversary, and he looked for any reason to be extra romantic, but she didn't have a clue as to what he was doing. She tried to piece together the few, vague clues she had, but could think of nothing that would make since on their first anniversary. She heard him sigh, as if he had been in deep thought and could only come up with only one solution. She hoped it would get her to the surprise faster, or at least give her a hint.

He turned around, trying to suppress the chuckling that was building up in his throat. "Well, I can't make you walk blindly anymore, so I think I'm just going to have to carry you the rest of the way." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, she was in his arms, protesting ineffectively, though she wasn't really serious about it. He was grinning widely, glad she couldn't see it, else she would be more reluctant to go with him, though his intentions were purely celebratory.

As he walked, Odette comfortably in his arms, his mind kept wandering back to everything that had passed between him and Odette within the last year. It was funny how the summer before was a living hell, and now the two were so blissful, so content, that everything that happened seemed like a bad dream from a far away place, just some fairy tale made up to entertain children, but they knew those ideas weren't true. It had indeed happened, and sometimes it still amazed them that they survived it all.

Finally, Derek came to the spot he had been headed to. There was a table set for two, right near the lake, the very spot where they had reunited during the time she had been stuck with Rothbart. He could mark in perfect detail where she had transformed, and he could hear in his mind the distant sound of his bow dropping accompanied by those two words that made his heart leap.

"_Hello, Derek."_

He hoped she would find it as wonderful a spot as he did. He found peace here, as it reminded him of the relief and joy he felt when he turned around and saw Odette standing there, waiting for him, smiling, arms outreached, waiting for him to be in them, to never let go. Presently, he gently set her down, careful to find a spot where the ground wasn't to uneven so she would not trip over something.

"Okay," he said, "now look."

She untied the handkerchief just as he was stepping out of her line of sight. He watched her face go from confused and brighten up into pure joy. He smiled as she turned to meet his eyes. Without a moment's thought, she kissed him, and he agreed. They blocked out the world, the chirping birds over head, the leaves rustling ever so slightly in the wind, the water from the lake washing in and out over the small pond rocks; it all meant nothing at the moment. They broke the kiss and stared long into each other's eyes.

"I thought you might like it," Derek commented offhandedly, breaking the silence.

"I love it," she replied, half whispering in total awe. She knew Derek would plan something special, but this, she would have never imagined. She was impressed, to say the least. She smiled at him, seeing how he was enjoying the look on her face. She thought for a moment that it was even more romantic than the actual wedding, being alone at sunset by the lake. She could not have planned it better herself, she had to admit.

He pulled her into a tight embrace again and kissed the top of her head. "Happy anniversary," he whispered. They stayed like that, not moving, their breathing in sync. Odette could think of no other place where she wanted to be. She was safely in his arms, just like the day she led him to the lake. There was that feeling of invulnerability, like nothing mattered anymore. So long as he held her like this, nothing could touch her.

He unwrapped his arms from around her and smoothly walked past her and pulled out a chair, motioning her with grandeur to have a seat. She complied, again impressed by his romanticism. She knew he'd do anything for her, but this was, again, something she would have never expected. Derek pulled a match and flint from his vest and lit the three candles that were sitting in the middle of the table, next to the vase of roses. These were the only things blocking a perfect view of one another, but this was just another thing that didn't matter to them.

As they ate, 'ate' being a relative term, as they were more interested in one another than the food set out on the table, they talked of little things, news of the day, the height of the shrubs by the lake, the color of paint in the castle and whether or not it should be darker, offhanded subjects like that. Neither one really minded how carefree their topics of conversation were; they were just contented enough to be together. However, there was one thing they avoided; alluding in any way to Rothbart.

The last year had been hard on them, there was no denying that. Those were dark days, and neither one could bear to even think about them, let alone imagine reliving them. For a while, Odette had been plagued with nightmares about Rothbart. Sometime she would not sleep because she so desperately wanted to avoid that face, the man that murdered her father and nearly killed her love. No, she did not want to see that face, not even in the fantasy world of her dreams.

But those dreams passed, and memories dulled, not forgotten, but faded away. Like a sword after many uses, the memories were lass sharp, and no one feared being cut by their constant appearances. This year, they both subconsciously decided, would be perfect – or at least, they wouldn't have to battle evil wizards for their lives and love.

But their decisions meant nothing, their resolutions were as solid as a pillar of sand, for standing in the woods, watching them from a safe distance, but close enough to hear what they were saying, was a dark figure, his back pressed against the tree he was hiding behind, his eyes prying around it. He listened intently to the couple, who were engrossed with each other. He watched and listened to the way Derek spoke softly to Odette, and the way she answered sweetly to his words. The love in their voices was audible, the romance in the air. He sneered.

"All this romance," he muttered to himself, "how utterly pathetic. How absolutely sad. The man who defeated Rothbart is sitting in the middle of the woods trying to please this woman, his wife, and not paying attention to what's going on in his castle. The fool. He doesn't know what lurks just below his comfy little palace. He walks on danger every day and has no idea." The man turned to walk away, black cape fluttering behind him. He walked deeper into the woods, each one of his steps more determined and annoyed than the last. He was a dark man on a dark mission. "I'll soon fix that, Prince Derek. Don't forget about the Forbidden Arts, fool. They're still around.

As am I."


	2. Chapter 2

Odette and Derek were in no rush to get back to the castle when they finished eating. It was their anniversary, and they wanted to spend it together, quietly and alone. Besides that, even when Odette was a swan, both of them thought the lake was beautiful at night. Derek loved seeing the bright moon illuminate the mountains, making for a gorgeous silhouette against the night sky. Odette loved the calming sounds of the lake, the water rippling about and the chirping crickets. It reminded her she was not alone.

Odette couldn't help but think of how long she'd been stuck there and how miserable she had been. It seemed ironic how she loved being there now and how happy and grateful she was for every day she was there with Derek.

They continued to walk for an hour or so along a little dirt path along the lake. Hand in hand, they strolled along, their way lit only by the moon. They talked of nothing and, at the same time, of everything.

"Odette," Derek began, his voice suddenly more serious. "What do you think about our future together?" Odette knew he was getting at something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. He could be so vague sometimes, not to mention inarticulate. She smiled as she remembered his miserable attempt to win her over when he realized her loved her. She could almost hear those poor, confused words ringing in her head. _"What else is there?" _It was only later she realized he meant not just her face, but her heart too.

"Well," she began to answer, still thinking about the connotation of his words. "I think we'll live long, happy lives together." She knew the answer was feeble at best, but she needed to know what he was thinking before she could give him a more dynamic reply.

"What about… additions?" he pressed, realizing he was going to need to give her more to go on before she could answer his unspoken question. Why did it have to be so awkward?

"Oh!" she exclaimed, finally understanding what he was getting at. "You mean children," she realized. "Well, I think we can. And we will. I think it would be wonderful to have a little one. Maybe we could do without the arranged marriage and the violence," she laughed.

Derek immediately joined her, remembering when she kicked the support beam out from under a tree house he and Bromley had built and kept her out of. He remembered her riding away with a broken arm and a black eye, while he and Bromley were scolded by Uberta, not looking much better.

"Girl or boy?" he probed, not really wanting to drop the subject with a 'someday.' He was more than slightly intrigued by the idea of having a son or daughter. He was curious as to her feelings on the subject.

"Girl," she answered decisively. "Because I know if we have a boy, he'll be just like you, and one of you is more than enough." He laughed, bumping into her shoulder lightly taking false offence in her comment.

"You think you're easy to get along with?" he asked smoothly, an eyebrow lifted in interest.

"You seem to think so," she replied, squeezing his hand a little, her bright azure eyes looking deeply into his deep blues.

He laughed, never ceasing to be amused and amazed by her. She was so smart, as in she seemed to know a little of everything. Being as quick as a whip and witty was an added bonus. "I'll give you that one," he said, stepping in front of her so he could plant a kiss on her cheek. However, a kiss on the cheek was simply not enough. When he broke away, she engaged in a kiss on the lips, to which his reply was to do the same. They wrapped their arms around one another, shutting out the world again.

However, had they not been shutting out the world, they would have noticed the stranger standing in the road before them.

"How pathetic," he spat. "Absolutely disgusting."

Derek immediately broke the kiss and whirled around to meet the intruder head on. He stood directly in front of Odette, who sensed danger just as her husband did. Whoever was in the road was a definite threat. She felt fearful, not for herself so much as she felt it for Derek, who was growing tense with the urge to protect her.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his voice ringing with the strength and confidence he had gained from fighting Rothbart. If it was a fight this man was looking for, it would take little provocation to get one out of Derek.

"Where are my manners?" the man asked himself, feigning social embarrassment. "Master Clavius at your service, sire." The dipped into a low, arrogant bow. Derek's face was set in anger, his eyes threatening. He didn't dare tell Odette to get away. 'Master' Clavius seemed like the type of man who would follow her, rather than face him, and he knew she wouldn't be able to escape if he did so.

"What do you want?" Derek barked, emotionless, with only Odette's safety on his mind. In truth, he wasn't really listening. He was more or less sizing up the threat, ready to fight, if it came to that. Clavius was dressed in all black, a cape hung over his shoulders – possibly hiding a weapon, Derek noted. He began to wish he brought his sword. It would be handy now, as he was sure this man was up to no good.

Odette studied the man's face. Though not as ugly or menacing as Rothbart's, there was still something off about the expression the man wore. The sneer on Clavius' face added to the threatening appearance of the rest of him. His hair was a greasy black, with one long stripe of grey that hung in front of his left eye. His nose was crooked, like it had been broken and had not set properly. His eyes were a deep red, blood red. On top of that, he was well built. She could see muscles through the sleeves of his shirt and his legs were made like thick rope.

She began to rethink her opinion that he was not as menacing as Rothbart. Rothbart had come up with an elaborate scheme to marry her to gain control of the kingdom. Clavius looked like the kind of person who would merely take the kingdom by force… if that was what he was after.

Clavius chuckled. "I want you out of that castle. Now." His voice was steely and emotionless, save for arrogance and callousness.

"What?!" Derek demanded, furious.

"Trust me, Derek. You don't want to stay here. Leave now, and live."

Derek's face contorted in rage. He could not believe he was being ordered around like a child by a man he had never met before, and being threatened, no less.

"It would be safer for her," Clavius hissed, glaring at Odette, who had worked her way by Derek's side. Derek immediately moved in front of her again. And there was the spark. To threaten him was one thing, but to even think of harming Odette… well, that was a crime worse than all others combined.

"I think you're the one who needs to leave," he growled.

"As you wish," Clavius. "But try to remember, I warned you…" Derek watched as he disappeared down the rode, away from the castle. When he was no more than a dot on the horizon, Derek seized Odette's hand and half marched, half ran back to the castle.

All Derek could think of was making sure Odette was safe again. He remembered losing her before, and he certainly didn't want to go through it again. Strangely enough, a part of him felt regretful that the evening was ruined. He had worked hard to give Odette the best anniversary he could, and then some stranger ruined it. Still, he had to hurry back to the castle. If that man, Clavius, was still at large, she was still in danger.

The moment they set foot inside the castle, Derek spun around and faced Odette. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm fine, Derek," she assured him. "Nothing happened."

"But something could have," he muttered under his breath. She heard it, but let it drop. She understood why he was so frantic, and a part of her felt strangely secure, knowing he was going to protect her – not that she would really need protecting, she was sure. Clavius was probably just some drunken madman, nothing to be afraid of. She tried feebly to convince herself of this, but to no avail. She knew he was dangerous. There was just something wrong about him.

After a few more hours of trying to pretend everything was just fine, both of them decided to go to bed, Odette first, Derek very shortly after. After changing into his night clothes, he slid under the covers next to Odette. He had tried to be quiet about it, so as not to disturb, but she still turned to meet him when he lay down next to her.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly.

"It's okay, I was already awake," she replied.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close to him, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair. "Odette," he said slowly, carefully, "I don't want you worry about Clavius. He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him. I _will _protect you." The last was a solid vow, strong as his vow of everlasting love for her. She knew she could count on his words.

"I know," she said, really answering the last part. There was just something so unsettling about him, the way his eyes glowed red, the rough voice. Maybe it was just the memory of Rothbart that was bothering her, but then again, what if she was right?

Derek, sensing her distress, craned his neck over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry he ruined your evening."

She laughed - a short burst of exhaled air. "It's hardly your fault," she replied, hearing the sadness in his voice, knowing how hard he worked to give her such a wonderful evening.

He chuckled a little. "Either way, I felt like someone should apologize."

"Well, one good thing did come of it."

"What's that?"

She smiled. "Protecting me means you're going to watch me closely, and watching me closely means you're going to be with me. I think that's a plus."

He grinned, his mood slightly lightened. But despite this, his next words were resolute. "He won't dare come near you. I'll be at his throat before he can even think to harm you."

Odette didn't answer that, for lack of words. Derek understood. She was thinking about Clavius and what he had said, as he knew she would. It wasn't that she thought Derek was weak, not at all. It was just that, again, there was something lurking about Clavius that made her spine tingle. He reminded her so much of Rothbart. How could she not be – she hated to admit the word – scared.

Derek carefully untangled his arms from around her and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Why this? Why now? Why her? He just wished she would be left alone. It wasn't fair, how much she had to suffer. She never had a mother, her father was murdered in front of her eyes, and she was trapped with an evil sorcerer for the better part of five months. And now, on top of all that, her first anniversary had been torn asunder by some undeniably dangerous new foe.

He sighed, recalling her remark that she had been marked for disaster, targeted for discord. He remembered his answer:

"_Maybe so, but I was marked to save you from it, so don't be afraid. I'm here, Odette, and nothing is going to happen to you again." _

He closed his eyes, forming a final solution in his mind. He would stick by his words. If Clavius thought he was going to threaten her without retaliation on Derek's behalf, he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Clavius paced around his lair, not quite impatient, but eager to put his next move into action. It was simple, really. Knuckles, his henchman, would burn up the nearby fields, which would lure both Derek and Odette away. With the two of them, and probably most of the guards and soldiers, gone, he would sneak into the castle, disguised as a servant, and find the remnants of the Forbidden Arts he and Rothbart had left behind. It was almost too perfect.

However, it would take time. He had to wait a while, so as not to make the event of burning fields seem related to his threat. Although the latter may have seemed foolish, as it tipped Derek off of impending doom et cetera, it was actually more of a psychological attack. Derek would be edgy, not really thinking straight. He would be blinded by his determination to defend his home, and he would waste no time in finding the arsonist. Odette would probably try to tag along, but even if she did stay home, she would be no trouble when he would go to find the Arts.

"But what if Derek found the notes?" Knuckles asked, breaking his thoughts. "I mean, they've been living in the castle for a whole year. Maybe they found them."

"I don't care if he lived there for ten years, Derek _did not_ find those notes," Clavius answered indignantly. "It's impossible. They were hidden below the castle, and only Rothbart and I knew where the door was that led to them. And now that Rothbart is dead, only I know." Clavius' voice was shaky as he answered. Henchman as he was, Knuckles' point was good. Yes, there was a slim, a very slim, chance that Derek stumbled across the underground room where the notes were hidden. That was possible. But it was not probable, in Clavius' mind.

Derek probably thought everything concerning the Forbidden Arts died along with Rothbart.

Wrong.

Clavius knew exactly where they were, and the moment he found them, the first thing he would do would be take care of Derek. After that, send Odette to meet him, and third, he would make his name well known to the world – as its king.

"Wouldn't that mean you're avenging Rothbart?" Knuckles asked slyly. Although he was a very large man, he was also fairly smart. He knew Clavius couldn't stand Rothbart, even if he was dead.

Clavius grimaced, annoyed with his cheeky assistant. "Shut up. I just don't need Derek around to meddle with my plans." Clavius reflected on his time with Rothbart. Things had gone just fine in the beginning. They worked together, both putting their lives into developing the Arts. The days had been long, and the nights sleepless. But for years, they continued working. Finally, it was done. The Arts were perfect. But then Rothbart turned traitor on Clavius and drove him underground, even threatening him with exposure to King William. Clavius complied with Rothbart and left him, fearing execution, which would be the penalty if he was caught. Ironically, the next night, King William attacked and arrested Rothbart, and the next morning, he was banished.

"What are you, scared of Princess Derek?" Knuckles chided. Clavius was not finding him amusing in the least, but Knuckles didn't really care. He and Clavius met up in a pub in town. Clavius needed an assistant, and Knuckles needed money and a roof over his head – one that didn't stand over drunken brutes. So, the partnership worked out, although Knuckles did wear on Clavius' nerves after a while. "Don't worry about that little whelp. I can handle him with these," he said as he showed Clavius his two powerful fists.

"That little whelp is mine," Clavius answered. "I'll be the one to kill him. You just stick to your job."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, but nodded in compliance. He wasn't going to risk a huge cut of the spoils when Clavius took over the world, so he just found it best to shut up and listen. There would be time for killing whelps later.

Clavius looked around the hollowed out volcano that was serving as his and Knuckles' hideout. It was bleak, to say the least, with only the bare necessities in furniture to be found. Clavius grimaced in superior disgust, feeling he was above living in such a ramshackle place.

"One day," he swore, "That castle will be mine, and I'll never set foot in this place again."

*****

Meanwhile, at Swan Lake, two days after Clavius' appearance, things were back to normal, or the best impression of it given the circumstances. Odette didn't know what to think. Part of her wondered if Clavius would wait until they were completely vulnerable, and thus, she remained on alert and careful. Another part was sure Clavius was just some mad man, wanting only to play a horrible joke on them.

Derek seemed to have chosen a side. He believed Clavius was a threat; that much was evident. Odette had never seen him train so hard. She knew he liked to stay fit, but now, things were different. He wasn't working out. He was actually training.

She watched as he trained with Bromley, the exercise a seemingly mindless game. However, Derek had a determination about him that made Odette rethink that idea. He didn't even seem to be competing with Bromley – which was no surprise, considering Bromley was no good at the game at all. He seemed to be challenging more with himself and the timer, trying to beat his score every round.

Even his technique changed from time to time. Sometimes he would simply stand still and shoot at the 'animals' – which were, of course, servants dressed up as various animals – as they appeared, not moving much. Sometimes he would chase them around a little more. Regardless of what method he used, when Rogers called time, there were always more orange marks from Derek's padded arrows than blue from Bromley's.

And then there were the endless matches of 'catch and fire.' Odette wasn't quite sure how she felt about this game, she had to admit, as it was far more dangerous than the other exercise. But after watching only one round of it, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Even she could see the beauty in how quickly Derek whirled around and fired the arrow, sending it with perfect accuracy into the very center of the apple that was placed on Bromley's head.

One afternoon, after a long day of practice, Lord Rogers, Derek's advisor, passed by her, looking exhausted. He looked at her and said something that surprised her: "I haven't seen him train so hard since you were kidnapped by Rothbart."

It was very rarely that anyone had said anything about her time with Rothbart. Technically speaking, it wasn't a 'forbidden' topic of conversation. It was, however, generally avoided, which was why Odette was so caught off guard when Rogers mentioned it. No one, especially Odette and Derek, spoke of her time away, simply because it was so painful. However, with Clavius' appearance, the past she and Derek hoped to lay to rest was reemerging.

"What do you mean?" she asked, stopping him just before he walked away.

"When he found out you had been kidnapped, he was miserable. I remember the way he regretted not telling you he loved you. Then, he knew he had to find you. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, thought you were dead and thought him mad. He was persistent, though, and he never gave up. He trained hard with Bromley everyday. It worked, though. He found you, and well, you know the rest."

At that, he walked away, having nothing more to say. Odette was a little awed by Derek. She had no idea how hard he had fought for her. Truth be told, being royalty, neither one had ever had to work hard for something. But then she was kidnapped, and they had to work hard to find each other. Something about being told how hard Derek had trained and fought for her made her feel… safe. Despite the situation, she felt safe.

But she could see Derek didn't. While everyone else was quite tired of training for one day, he seemed to be fully energetic. But he mercifully let the servants go. He walked up to her, smiling a little.

"I always liked this part of training," he admitted.

"I can see why," she answered, taking his arm. "You always win."

"Well, my only opponent is Bromley…"

"And the servants," Odette laughed, glad they were such good sports about it. Anything short, and they'd be hiring new teams every day. Derek laughed along with her.

She was so good humored, even is he wasn't, and it made him feel better about the situation. It gave him hope, and one more thing to fight for; her laughter. And then there was her smile, which was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her. If he didn't see those two things about her every day, it would be like the sun not coming up or the stars not shining. It would be just plain wrong.

They walked inside the castle, laughing, talking, and just plain getting their minds off Clavius. Honestly, it wasn't really hard. They were so tangled in each other, so lost, that it didn't even matter. They fell into an intense kiss, feeling fire from their lips down to their throats.

Derek broke the kiss and grinned. "Better watch out, someone might come and tell us to leave the castle." Despite the circumstances, they burst into laughter. That was exactly how things had started off. But then again, there was something underlying about the joke. Derek didn't want to be caught off guard again. So, he remained alert and aware, ready for Clavius.

Waiting…


	4. Chapter 4

Odette awoke the next morning to an overcast sky, with light barely peeking in through the curtained window of the room she and Derek shared. She frowned slightly. She liked the sun, even if it did get fairly hot as the day wore on. Being caught in a summer rainstorm was one of the many miserable things she had to endure while in Rothbart's clutches.

She sighed. Then again, things had been pretty dry lately. And rain, after all, was necessary. She looked back over to the bed, and saw that it was empty. Again, she sighed. Derek was probably up and training, getting ready for whatever threat was out there. She felt a sense of security wash about her. It was both scary and comforting to know Derek would protect her with his life, although she hoped and prayed it would not come down to that.

Strangely enough, the bleak weather seemed to zap even Derek's energy. This, she thought, might not be so bad. After all he needed a break. Honestly, with the way he had been training lately, she couldn't see how he even managed to stay awake during the day. But that day was slower and calmer. She took some joy in that, at least.

However, as they ate dinner, things changed quickly and dramatically. They decided to eat dinner privately, just to get a chance to be together without feeling like they were being watched or having to entertain anybody. Derek was just about to lift his fork to his mouth when Rogers burst through the door. He was breathing deeply, like he'd just run a marathon. Derek dropped his fork and ran over to him to make sure he was alright.

"Rogers, what happened?" he demanded, a little worried, as he knew Rogers wouldn't have interrupted if it had not been gravely important.

"Th-the fields," he stuttered breathlessly. "The western fields are on fire, sir."Derek turned to face Odette, who had also gotten up and was now looking a little worried. "It was an act or arson," Rogers went on, trying not to faint from exhaustion or oxygen deprivation. Derek straightened up and ran out the door, followed by Odette.

"I'm going to catch the one who did it," he explained unnecessarily. Odette already knew he would. She knew he suspected it to be connected with Clavius. She continued to follow, somewhat to Derek's chagrin. As if reading his thoughts, she spoke up.

"I'm going to help put out the fires."

"It's too dangerous," he answered, trying to convince her to stay home without actually giving any kind of command – not that she would listen. In fact, he mused, she would probably go just to show him he wasn't going to order her around without retaliation.

"They'll need those old blankets," she argued, referring to some tattered old quilts that were used in times like this.

"Alright," he said, knowing she would defend her position despite everything he might say if he didn't love her so much. "Please be careful." He picked up the pace, and she matched it, staying beside him. "Those fields are probably still dry," he advised. "They burn quicker."

As soon as they arrived at the stable, Derek mounted his fastest horse while Odette had the carriage readied and loaded with water and blankets to smother the fires. She sighed. It was going to be a long night, and Derek would probably be more on edge now that the kingdom had been directly attacked. Still, they had a duty, and putting out those fires was more important than anything at the moment.

As soon as the wagon was ready, she and one of the castle guards, who had been assigned to the job of escorting her behind her back – she didn't refuse his service as she didn't want to be rude to the poor man who looked like he had been asleep – made their way to the fields. It was a fairly short ride through the forest, but as soon as the trees broke and revealed the fields with their rows and rows of wheat, she could see a towering inferno. She watched as the high flames licked at the dark night sky and the smoke billowed up in grey clouds, engulfing the stars.

Immediately, several men hurried to the carriage and began to systematically distribute the blankets. From one hot spot to the next, they moved and weaved around the others who had come out with quilts and blankets of their own to help. Most of them had ashes all over their faces and clothes by the time they were done. Several of them were audibly coughing due to the smoke inhalation and running so fast. Odette could see boys helping their fathers and even a few wives out, waving blankets and trying to stop the flames from spreading any faster or further than they already had.

Odette was impressed with the teamwork and the short amount of time it took to knock down the flames. It seemed like it had only been minutes since she got there when the flames were no longer visible. There was still smoke everywhere, which was, of course, expected, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when she arrived there. The dark plumes that puffed into the sky were no longer so large. They were skinnier and less frequent. Now, with the barrel of water that had been packed in the wagon, she began to pass out ladles of water for the hard working farmers and their wives and children.

"We're awful lucky to have a princess like you," one of them remarked, making her blush a little. Truly, she wasn't the kind of person who could sit by while a tragedy such as this occurred. She couldn't abide with human suffering, which was one of the many reasons Derek loved her. She had a big heart and everyone she knew seemed to find a place in it.

"Thank you," she answered, for lack of more or better words.

"You're an angel," another commented, taking a sip of the water. Again, she felt like there was nothing else she could have done. What could she have done, if not this? If she wasn't helping these people, even if she didn't really know them and even if they were peasants, what would she be expected to do? Sit by and wait around for someone to control the situation? Of course not. She would help.

"That's why I married her," a very familiar voice cut in. Derek, her mind registered before she even turned to look at him. His voice was the most recognizable thing in the world to her. She didn't care how far away he was or how crowded the room, his voice was discernable to her regardless of any condition. She faced him with a ladle full of water. He accepted it and took a generous swig.

"I thought it was because of my beauty," she joked smoothly, referring to the first time he had tried to tell her he loved her. Of course, he had failed - miserably – but now she knew it wasn't just to her face he was referring. He had meant to say everything about her was beautiful and attractive to him, but somehow, he couldn't find the words.

He coughed, spitting out the water, a little surprised she had mentioned it. But his surprise gave way to amusement, and he laughed, remembering exactly how stupid he felt that night and the next. They avoided the next chronological thought, knowing it wasn't necessary. Everything that had passed that summer was essential to their relationship, that was true, but thinking about it wasn't. So, instead, Derek hopped into the back of the wagon, joining her.

All the farmers had gone back into their houses, feeling the night was successful, as the crop, for the most part, was saved. Fortunately, everyone had acted so fast that the fire didn't have the chance to spread too far.

Derek and Odette drew each other close for a long kiss. They too felt the night had been a victory. Everyone was safe, and they could go home and rest in peace. Their kiss was broken by a sudden crack of lightning and an immediate downpour that followed it. Derek seemed a little annoyed, but he found Odette to be laughing when he turned his face away from the sky to look at her now drenched face.

"What?" he asked, a little confused, as he knew how she generally felt about summer rain.

"It's ironic," she explained. "We could've used this when there were actually fires."

Derek chuckled. "It seems dear Mother Nature has a sense of humor." He grinned mischievously and knocked her knees out from under her. She didn't fall however, as he smoothly caught her in his arms. She was a little taken of guard by this, and she emitted a little _"oof!" _when he did so, but she fell into his eyes as well as his arms and had that safe feeling she always had when he carried her this way.

Derek stepped over the back of the driver's seat and set Odette down carefully. He then took his seat and picked up the reigns. With a quick click of his tongue, the horse that had been pulling the wagon started off, eager to get out of the rain as Odette and Derek were.

"Did you find the arsonist?" Odette asked, hoping he did. Whoever had done such an awful thing deserved to be punished.

"No," Derek answered, feeling a little surge of disappointment. He agreed with her the person did deserve to be punished for his crime. "He got away."

Knowing how he felt, Odette kissed him on the cheek, which brightened his mood a little. "I know you did your best, Derek. Don't worry, you'll find him." Derek smiled at her, which she couldn't really see through the rain, but she knew it was there. "Did it have anything to do with…?" she carefully question, not wanting to mention Clavius' name if she could avoid it.

"No," Derek replied quickly, relieving her. "He wasn't Clavius, too big. And anyway, Clavius has nothing to gain by burning those fields. Don't worry."

Assured, Odette leaned a little on Derek's arm. In return, he carefully slid it out from under her shoulder and wrapped it around her, drawing her closer to him. She complied instantly. She smiled. Funny how such a short ride earlier was proving to be quite long now, even in the rain. She knew Derek was taking it slowly, prolonging the moment. However, regrettably, the rain was coming down faster, making Derek have to drive the horse faster, for fear of Odette catching a cold or otherwise getting sick.

They were a little saddened when the castle came into sight, but the prospect of dry clothes did cheer them up a bit. As soon as the wagon was put in the stable and the horse in its stall, they immediately went inside and changed.

But something was visibly bothering Derek. Since they had set foot in the main part of the castle, things had been way too quiet. He hadn't seen a servant or guard, either. He changed clothes, not saying anything, but he felt drawn to the throne room, where he could hear someone walking around.

Wondering who it was, Derek, and Odette with him, opened the door and peeked inside, horrified at who they found sitting on Derek's throne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I go on, I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews. I really appreciate it! What can I say? I'm a trumpet player, and I like being told I'm great. Okay, well that was conceited. But I am shameless, and thus I don't apologize for it! Thanks for reading! **

**~The Phantom**

Derek felt like such a fool.

He felt like an inexcusably stupid, helpless fool.

The entire time he and Odette had been dealing with the fire, Clavius had been in the castle, looking for Rothbart's notes.

The moment the castle was empty of its two monarchs, Clavius snuck in past the guards through the servant's entry, which was never headily watched. From there, he used his memory to trace the old halls and avoided any soldiers that might be patrolling the corridors.

Then, he found his way into the library. He went to the very back, where even Derek rarely went, as most of the books there were reference volumes and some were even in other languages. Remembering as if it were yesterday were the shelf was, he confidently pulled one of the heavy novels, and was deviously glad to see that nothing had changed, and Derek hadn't a clue as to what lay behind the shelf. The shelf, activated by some hidden switch turned on a central pivot point, causing one half of the shelf to stick out into the aisle, with the other in the dark hallway that was revealed.

Making his way down the dank, cobweb covered hall Clavius then found, to his permanent disgust, a life sized portrait of Rothbart. Finding the lever that was disguised as a torch sconce* on the wall, he pulled it and the portrait was made to lie flat on the floor of another passage that was revealed. Clavius took petty joy in stepping on Rothbart's face, even if it was just a painting.

He then followed that narrow hall, which probably hadn't been opened in years, as Rothbart wouldn't need the notes; he already absorbed the power of the Arts into his body. Finally, he found the great oaken door from his memory. Taking out the key he'd snuck away from Rothbart and kept all those years, he grinned with devilish delight as he realized all the work he'd done in the years past was finally coming to fruition. He inserted the key and twisted his wrist. Just as it had in the far away past, the door was unlocked and he was allowed access to the room.

The room itself was quite large, and had probably been a tomb before he and Rothbart decided to take over the abandoned old castle. He looked around for one of the leather bound books where he knew Rothbart had taken his notes, but his eyes rested on the center of the room, where he found something even better.

It was a crystal ball. Not the kind of crystal that gypsies would use to fool people into paying money to have their fortunes pretend to be told. More often than not, those were made of simple glass. No, this was pure crystal, clear and transparent down to even the tiniest speck of dust in the air. The Forbidden Arts' power was stored in it – as all wizards, warlocks, witches, _et cetera_ knew, pure crystal was the best way to store magic of any type.

He carefully lifted it from its stand, feeling the power flowing through him. He reveled in it. Instead of finding the notes, he decided to absorb the power right there. It took no special incantations. All he really needed to do was allow the magic to flow from the orb and up through his arms into the rest of him. It was that simple.

Again, Derek felt so stupid. Clavius was lurking around the castle, finding exactly what he wanted while he had naively went after an arsonist who was part of his plan. On top of that, the Forbidden Arts were right under his nose the entire year he'd been living in the castle. And, worst of all, Odette was in danger because of his foolishness.

Odette didn't know what to do. They were both cornered, no escape. Clavius was almost certainly going to kill them both. She felt a stab of fear, mostly for Derek, who would fight it out to the end. She wished she could think of something, but Clavius had the same effect on her as Rothbart had. She knew she couldn't fight them.

Clavius wore a very self satisfied grin as he saw Derek's misery and Odette's fear. He was filled with a sick sense of joy at being able to do something Rothbart had only dreamed about. "I'm sure you're wondering how I knew they'd be here, the Arts, I mean," he hissed, luring Derek into his monologue of victory. However, Derek really didn't want to hear it.

"No," he answered bluntly.

"Of course you remember your great enemy, Rothbart…" he went on anyway, sneering as he listened to Odette's sudden intake of breath. "I see _she_ does. Anyway, I worked with him. It took us years to create the Forbidden Arts. Countless hours, sleepless nights, long days. All of it to finally gain control of what is rightfully ours – this world. That was nearly twenty-two years ago."

Derek's eyes flickered to Odette for a second. Her twenty second birthday was fast approaching. Then what Clavius said meant that this was not long before she was born.

"I assume you're thinking about the proximity of her birthday. You're right to think of it, boy. It was just a few weeks before she was born. We perfected the Dark Arts, as some call them. But then Rothbart drove me underground. He sent me away, claiming all rights to the arts, threatening me on my life to leave. I was so angry. I immediately planned my revenge, but karma, I suppose, had a different plan. Rothbart was discovered, captured, sentenced, and banished from the kingdom for his crimes, the fool.

"So I was dormant, but not completely without activity while he tried to take over by trying to marry you, Odette – though I assure you, I do not have the patience to even try. So, Rothbart, ever overconfident was defeated by a weakling little prince."

Derek was almost sure Clavius had another reason for killing him, though he didn't have the slightest clue as to what it was. "So you've been waiting around for Rothbart to die so you could have the spoils, right?" he asked, his voice full of implications and contempt, but, most of all, anger – pure, white-hot fury. Anyone who worked with Rothbart was an enemy, a foe on every level, even if he hadn't already proved himself as such. Had Derek heard of his past before this moment, there would be no doubt as to what he would have done.

Clavius snickered. "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you? The truth is, I wasn't idle while I was biding my time. Using what little magic I had left over from working with Rothbart, I completely transformed myself. I made myself a stronger, younger body. I changed some of my facial features. All in preparation for facing Rothbart and reclaiming my rightful ownership of the Forbidden Arts. However, I didn't realize that my magic would eventually drain away. So, when I learned Rothbart died, I knew this place would be wide open for me to come in and take everything that I had worked so hard on. But when I found out you were still here, I thought it would be just grand if I could kill the man who Rothbart himself couldn't defeat."

Derek's eyes furrowed and his face tightened. He clenched his teeth in rage. His eyes searched the room for something that could be used as a weapon. Above his throne, where Clavius was now standing as he told his story, was a decorative shield with two swords crossed behind it. He had no idea if they were merely ornate, but they would have to do. He made a very sudden leap, successfully catching Clavius off guard toward his throne. Before Clavius could strike, Derek jumped up onto the seat of the throne and reached one of the swords that crossed behind the shield.

Thusly armed, he turned around, and jumped at Clavius, his sword aimed to cut his enemy down the middle. But this time, Clavius was ready. In retaliation, he formed a ball of light in his hand, and in the same instant, he threw it a Derek's stomach.

The fireball hit its mark.

Derek had never felt such a tearing, burning sensation. It was like lying on an open flame. Like just that one part of him had been sent to hell. He couldn't stop himself from calling out in pain. It just hurt. Not even when he fought Rothbart had he felt such pain.

"You thought you destroyed the Arts when Rothbart died, didn't you?" Clavius taunted, obviously not interested in Odette. That gave Derek a little bit of comfort. At least she'd be alright as long as he was fighting. Clavius continued his attacks, both verbal and physical. Derek couldn't contend with him. He couldn't dodge the fireballs, try as he may. But he knew what would happen if he died. Odette would be without protection. Clavius would hurt her. Derek winced against another blast from Clavius' hand. Abruptly, he felt something within him change.

He suddenly had a major urge to kill Clavius. True, he knew he would have to kill Rothbart, but his main goal from the beginning was to save Odette. Killing Rothbart was more like something he had to do along the way, though he'd been expecting an animal at first. He hadn't really thought about ending the life of another. Now, the bloodlust was ravaging him from the inside. When he asked himself what was going on, he realized it was his drive to protect Odette. That was the cause. He knew he'd have to get stronger, and soon.

But that was hard when Clavius was jeering at him as he kept hitting him with those awful fireballs. But Derek's drive to win, to protect Odette, to eliminate the threat, would not be denied. Derek stayed on the ground for a moment, crouching, feeling like a wild animal that had been cornered. He was changing – into what, he wasn't totally sure.

Clavius cackled wildly as he watched Derek struggle within himself for control. He was trying not to become a mindless murderer, but then again, it would be justified. But he couldn't allow himself thoughts like that. Even as he was fighting, he knew he didn't want to be that kind of person, if he survived this. Odette could feel nothing but misery and sorrow as she saw Derek's face twist in torturous agony as he desperately fought to control himself, or, rather, the beast Clavius was making him into.

Without thought, without human reason, Derek suddenly got up and rushed at Clavius, but was denied. He couldn't stop his charge, even when he saw a very large ball of light in Clavius' right hand.

He couldn't dodge it when if was suddenly flying at him.

And he couldn't stop himself from falling when it hit.

Derek, knocked to the floor, lay there, breathing hard, pain ravaging his body.

And as he drew those breaths, he knew he had failed.

Clavius merely laughed, triumphant.

Odette felt a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at Derek, seeing the blood rush out of his body.

"No," she whispered under her breath.

"Please, not this…"

**_*UPDATE: I would like to thank aimeram for the word 'sconce.' I certainly feel much better about this word over 'holder' *blech* Thanks for the review and the word!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Odette flew over to Derek. His breathing was still labored, but he was alive, holding on, if only just. Not really knowing what else to do, she laid her head on his chest and covered him protectively. She fought hard to control the tears that were escaping her clear blue eyes. She glared up at Clavius, who was not coming closer, but laughing, reveling in his victory. He was enjoying Derek's death, Odette thought. He took pride in tricking and murdering him, all so he could show up Rothbart. It was probably that part that made her hate him so much.

"Odette?" Derek half groaned, as if he had just woken up in the morning. He sounded a little confused, like he had forgotten what had happened. She picked up her face and stared at him, looking into his eyes, feeling the smile on her face before she knew it was forming.

He was alive.

"Derek!" she exclaimed, relieved. He was indeed alive. She could hardly believe it. After all she had just seen, it was amazing to think he could survive, but he did, and that was all that mattered at the moment. His breathing had slowed down, and it was deeper than the shallow breaths he had been managing earlier. He was still bleeding, but not in great gushes.

"What?!" Clavius yelled, lungs rattling in an astonished rage. He was so sure Derek had been killed. How could anyone survive that last attack? No matter, that problem would soon be solved… He advanced, hands ready to send Derek to his maker with one last fireball.

"Stay back!" Odette warned in the most commanding voice she could manage while still dealing with the emotions that had battered against her like hurricane driven winds and waves on a ship at sea. She knew there was no way Clavius was going to listen, but she couldn't just sit by and let him kill her husband.

"No, Odette," Derek said to her, putting his hand on hers and kissing it. He sat up and gently pushed her away, the same determination in his eyes as before. However, the thoughtless animal was tamed, and he could now think more clearly. He continued to rise. "I said I would protect you from him. I made a promise to protect you as well as a vow of everlasting love. I'm not going to break either one."

From there, Derek stood up and faced Clavius, who was more than surprised. Words failed him as he saw a man rise from the dead.

As Odette looked at Clavius, she could see he was terrified. It was so clear on his face. He thought he had won, but Derek would absolutely not be brought down. Odette still had a hold on his arm, but let go as he turned and smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry," he said, assuring her. For a moment, she believed he would win with all her heart. All her doubts were removed in those two words.

Derek turned back to Clavius and dropped his knees into a crouch. In the next instant, he sprang, running at Clavius with all his speed. Clavius tried to create a fireball, but was quickly disappointed when he found he couldn't. He had used too much magic, and now he had to physically fight Derek, which wasn't really as bad as it seemed. Clavius had created and changed himself and his body so that he would be much stronger than he was when he worked with Rothbart.

Derek, having dropped his sword somewhere along in the battle and when he was being slammed into the ground, drew back his fist when he was near enough to strike. With an absolutely shattering blow, he hit Clavius in the nose, feeling the cartilage break beneath his tight knuckles.

Clavius was pushed backwards, but regained his control. However, Derek was there to keep up the assault. For a moment, all that could be seen were Derek's fists flying at Clavius' face and stomach. But in an act of quick thinking and desperation, Clavius caught Derek's hands, first his right, then his left, stopping him.

As Derek struggled to get free of Clavius' vice like grip, the sorcerer had a different, more conniving plan. He kicked Derek in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as well as sending him a few feet backward. Before Derek could recover, Clavius was upon him, repeating the movements from a moment before. Derek dodged a blow that would probably have shattered his jaw had Clavius' fist connected and used his forearm to block a right hook from Clavius. Derek, still holding back Clavius' arm, crouched down and, with his free hand, came back up in the same moment with an uppercut to Clavius' chin.

Then, Derek had a plan. He let down his guard – or pretended to – just enough so that Clavius would think he had the advantage. As Clavius kept sending blind fists at Derek, Derek carefully led him to his throne, glad Clavius didn't have a clue as to what he was doing.

The dance proved effective as Derek reached his underused throne. Just as he had before, he jumped onto the seat and this time grabbed the shield that was above it. This, he threw at Clavius, who had to quickly jump to the side in order to avoid being hit in the ankles and tripped up.

Using this distraction, Derek grabbed the remaining sword and jumped. He landed in front of Clavius, and knowing the move was dangerous beyond reason, he thrust the sword into Clavius, running him through.

"No!" Clavius screamed in agony. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"It did," Derek answered stoically, feeling relieved now that Clavius had been defeated.

But, like Rothbart's body when the arrow pierced his skin, Clavius had the same reaction. In fact, Derek had forgotten about it, which was why he was totally caught off guard when it happened. There was a huge explosion, and because of his proximity to it, Derek was engulfed in the mixture of fire, magic, and smoke. Odette gasped. She had no idea that Rothbart's body had done the same thing and she certainly didn't know it would happen this time.

All she really knew was that she could not see Derek.

But, as the smoke cleared, she could see a shadow, a black silhouette in the grey smoke. It started to walk toward her. She felt frightened, as it might have been Clavius.

But it wasn't.

It was Derek, looking battered and beaten, but somehow still victorious. He half smiled and dropped to his knees. He felt so tired, so exhausted. He continued his drop to the floor, glad to have something to support him other than his bruised up legs.

Odette, worried, ran over to him. He sat up a little, but it was mostly she who was supporting his head. Derek smiled again. She knew he'd be alright, but that didn't mean he looked very good at the moment. He needed rest, and yet another new set of clothes, she noticed, seeing all the holes in the ones he'd been fighting in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice tired and raspy.

"I'm fine. I'm safe, we both are," she assured him, kissing his forehead.

"Then that's all that matters," he replied, caressing her face with his warm, strong hand, knowing how well worth it the pain he was still feeling was. Even if he had died, he knew he would only regret having only one life to lose for Odette, and that she would be left unprotected. Other than that, he would have been proud to die for her, and he always would be.

****

"Just come on," Odette pleaded, her little hands over Derek's eyes. He was laughing. He had recovered quickly from the fight, and with everything being put back in order, Derek had been busy. The guards had been chased out by Clavius' magic, and, frankly, Derek and Odette blamed them. They regretted to be informed that some had been killed when Clavius took over the castle for that brief time.

Still, Odette wanted to make Derek happy, just as he had done for her. She wanted to let him know just how much she loved him and just how grateful she was to him for saving her, although she knew he would swear up and down that he would never think of acting any other way.

"Where are we going?" he asked for about the thousandth time, curiosity and humor welling up in his voice.

"Somewhere familiar," she replied slyly, giving the standard answer.

Just as he had before, she led him outside. Of course, she couldn't carry him, but he managed well enough on his own. The walk was short, and when she finally removed her hands, he laughed aloud at where she had brought him.

It was the same setup as their anniversary. One table for two in the secluded woods, perfect view of the lake, roses in a vase on the table, everything had been remodeled.

"What's all this?" he asked, taking her into his arms, smiling as she giggled.

"I don't know about you, but I think our anniversary was cut short. I think everything that's happened merits a do-over," she reasoned congenially. Derek was reminded of the little girl she had once been, ironically, the one he couldn't stand. It was so strange how things changed for them. He would have given anything for her to just disappear when they were young. And yet, now they were inseparable. Funny how things worked out.

His thoughts were cut short as she reached kissed him. He never imagined her doing this all those years ago. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms tighter around her, drawing her closer. They kissed as if forever, all the pain and fear washing into the background once again.

All of it becoming nothing more than a fairytale.

***pant pant* It's over! I really hope you enjoyed that better than the movie, because I enjoyed writing it. Richard Rich and Nest Entertainment, if you're reading this, CALL ME and we'll get this thing made into a movie :P Thanks for reading!**


End file.
